Grell's love
by XxLenaleeXAllenxX
Summary: Day's took place when all builds up, Grell become's depressed and Sebastian comforts him. GrellXSebastian!


Grell's Love

It was dark and all that could be heared was their voices echoing through the air. There was beautiful shiny stars in the midnight sky. Grell thought it was perfect! Just the two of them together and alone. They could get away with all sorts of miscellaneous things. To bad it was just a dream. He didn't love Grell. Sebastian would never. Grell was breaking. He loved Sebastian so much but all would come out of it was pain...

I was October 31st. It was Halloween day. Grell got his new costume. It was a red dress with black bows on it. He had kitty ears and a black tail. He was a kitty in a dress. His intentions were a sexy kitty to try and impress a sexy man, Sebastian. Sebastian was obsessed with cats. Although Grell new Sebastian wouldn't be impressed. Grell thought his outfit was cute so he was still going to wear it, even with the denial of the man he loved.

Grell may have been depressed but he tried not to show it for it was a sign of weekness and he was also afraid of what his boss might say. Depressed because he was doing everything in his power to make Sebastian love him but nothing would work. Grell would love Sebastian forever but Sebastian was still as cold as stone. He wouldn't love Grell if he was the last person on earth. Grell was heart broken, he thought that soon enough his sign of weekness would bleed through. This pain, depression, and pressure was hard to keep back. Grell was right, today was the day. It all started bleeding through. He looked so down.

Grell was sitting down on a bench outside in the cold and rain, all by himself. He was even crying, for his life was crashing down. Sebastian came outside five minutes later. He heared some sobs so he looked around. All he could see was Grell in his holloween costume, head down. He didn't think Grell was the type to ever give in or cry. He knew something was the matter. Sebastian had a strange new feeling flowing through his body. He couldn't name it. Was he really feeling something for the Shinigami, seeing him cry.

Sebastian walked over to Grell and sat by him. Grell was crying really hard. Sebastian pulled him over to him and laid Grell's head on his lap. "It's going to be okay... Grell. Said Sebastian, What's the matter?" Grell was still crying not aware of Sebastian being the one asking him nor the one who laid his head on him. He looked up, eye's red and glossy with tears filling them. He wasn't freaking out with excitment like him normally would though he knew it was Sebastian. "W-What, Sebastian? Said Grell" "I said what's wrong" Grell was still looking up, Sebastian was suprised Grell wasn't blushing. I guess he's just to down thought Sebastian. "W-Well, you... Said Grell" "Me? What's wrong with me? Said Sebastian" Grell was still crying, now with his head back on Sebastian's lap. "All I-I do is love you and all you do in return is hate me, p-push me away, and hurt me. It all was building up inside of me and I just finally cracked today... Said Grell" "I don't hate you Grell. I only do those thing's because I knew you would just keep comeing back but this time you didn't. I was suprised. Said Sebastian" "What do you mean? Said Grell" He was truely curious. "Grell, oh dear Grell. You just don't get it do you?" "Get what? Said Grell" "Dry those tears and take my hand, i'm going to take you somewhere. Said Sebastian" Grell did so and they left.

They went somewhere were no one could see them. "Uh where are we? Said Grell" It was dusk and they were alone. Sebastian pinned Grell to the wall and leaned in. Grell started blushing, "Wh-What are you do-" He got cut off by Sebastian's lips pressing up agaisn't his. After that Grell fell to the floor. "Gr-Grell! Yelled Sebastian" He checked his pulse. Grell didn't have a pulse. He was dead. Grell's dieing wish was to have Sebastian become more nice, and to get a kiss from him. Sebastian cried, but you couldn't notice it. He wasn't makeing weeping sound's like Grell was. No sound's were to be heared just tears falling to the ground where Grell laid... Dead.

Sebastian brought Grell to the Undertaker. he was going to place him in one of his coffins. Undertaker told Sebastian that Grell wasn't dead. He just passed out. Sebastian told Undertaker that he had no pulse so how could he be alive. Undertaker told Sebastian that this had happened before, when he passes out or something sometime's he stops breeathing. He's not dead though, he will wake up soon. "Thanks, said Sebastian." Then he left with Grell in his arm's. Sebastian walking with a calm yet creepy smile. Hour's have passed and Grell still hadn't woken up. Sebastian was still walking when five minutes after he secretly went into a dark ally way by which they could be seen for it had been blocked off, Grell woke up. "You didn't leave my body on the floor? Said Grell" "No, why would I? What do you take me for? Said Sebastian" "Why did you kiss me? I thought you were straight... Said Grell" No, i'm bisexual and I happen to take a likeing in you." Grell blushed. "You can set me down now, I think i'm fine. Said Grell" "Okay then. Said Sebastian."

They were in that blocked off ally way for a long time. There was no way a human could get through it, also because Sebastian blocked it off even more then it was. It would be even hard for a Shinigami to get in. "Why are we here? Also why are you stripping? Asked Grell." "Why do you think? We're going to do it. Said Sebastian" Grell sighed. "Put your clothes back on. I love you but i'm not ready to do that." "Alright fine. Said Sebastian, trying to hide something that may have popped up." "We should go. Said Grell." Sebastian was curious about what was going through Grell's head. "Something wrong Grell?" "What are we? I mean like what am I to you? Said Grell." "I think we should be dateing. So will you go out with me? Said Sebastian." Grell's eye's became shiny with hope. "Y-yes! Said Grell with excitment." Grell knew this time it wasn't a dream. He was happy. They left to go somewhere...

It was dark and all that could be heared was their voices echoing through the air. There was beautiful shiny stars in the midnight sky. Grell thought it was perfect! Just the two of them together and alone. They could get away with all sorts of miscellaneous things. Grell's dream wasn't a dream anymore, it was reality. Sebastian thought it was perfect too. Just the two of them. On a hill top, alone watching the night sky and its beautiful shiny stars shine through rivers and even their eye's. Sebastian could tell Grell was happy. This hadn't a world as cold as it used to be. They didn't care if people judged them for being two guys in love. The happiness is all that matters right? Like one and a family. They were happy and that was all that matters.

Fin...

I do not own these character's nor the anime. this is just a fan made SebastianXGrell story. Thank's for reading and go ahead and give reviews. I'd be happy to get them:D


End file.
